Epic World
by JMcEG
Summary: The Cartoon World, The Cartoon Wasteland, Mickey and Oswald are both big names here and have saved them both, but what happens when they aren't there to save the day. There is no one in either the Cartoon World or Wasteland who can stop Maleficent who is now in control. So Yen Sid gets someone from the Real World. Probably closer to K but T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a Epic Mickey, Kingdom hearts crossover but isn't related to kingdom hearts at all

Epic World

Prologue: The Dark Fairy's Release

We see a study with several magic objects and stairs, which an old man was walking down. The man was the mighty sorcerer Yen Sid. He went to a table in

the center of his magical study there he conjured a book with his magic. As the book opened blue magic formed the image of a man, as the sorcerer spoke.

"Once long ago a great man by the name of Disney crafted cartoon's that inspired and entertained the world." The image changed into that of a world filled

with his cartoons "The emotion's brought about by these works began to pool and create a new world the, Cartoon World."

"Unfortunately some weren't lucky enough to be remembered and became lost and so I crafted a world for these unfortunate Toon's, the Cartoon Wasteland."

The image changed again to show a toon rabbit walking around being friendly to all the others "But of course there were some toon's weren't as kind as

other's."

The magic light turned green and showed a prison with several toons' of several kinds imprisoned "Very few of the villain's from these tales were capable of

change and had to be imprisoned to insure the safety of everyone," the image showed all the imprisoned villain's not there anymore "But misfortune is soon

to befall not only the Cartoon World and Wasteland, but also the Real World."

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was walking down Mean Street, he was going towards the Disney statue where the projectors to the other lands are. The statue was

covered with a red sheet, the Mad Doctor at the side and Gremlin Gus, and as Gus floated down to Oswald he asked, "It's finally done." The Mad Doc pulled

the sheet back to revel a statue of Disney in one hand he held Oswald's and in the other his younger sons, Mickey Mouse.

"It's perfect." Said Oswald "Yes it is to bad that it well not have the chance to be admired more." Said a woman "Whose there? Who said that?" asked Oswald

"Why Oswald the "Forgotten Rabbit" how is it that you don't know I Maleficent, Mistress of all evil." Said the woman appearing in green flames.

She began speaking, "Hear me Wasteland and the forgotten who live here. I Maleficent now claim this world of the forgotten as my own. You may live you

lives as you always have so long as you do not interfere with I or my subordinates, and, knowing that he shall, I will now take you leader as an example that

any who do not follow this single rule shall be dealt with swiftly."

Finished speaking she sent black thorns conjured by her flames and took Oswald by force, despite the efforts of Gus and the Doc. She then struck her staff

on the ground. The projectors separated from the statue as it separated from Mean Street. Black thorns surrounded all of it as Maleficent laughed manically

as she disappeared in green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: In case your wondering Peat's speech is misspelled on purpose

Epic World Chapter 2

The Sorcerer's Plan

Gus and the Mad Doctor looked as the Disney Statue and Projectors got further and further away then "Well then know that the boss lady's given her little

speech all of you folks here in Mean Street best start listening to me." Said Big Bad Peat "What do you mean by that?" asked Gus

"What's I means is that I'm one of her subordeanats." Things begin to blur into a flash back of a gremlin building a machine "In fact me and the other Peat's

forced Prescott to make a machine to get to the Toon World so's we can get some help to conquer Wasteland." The machine opened a blue portal to the

Cartoon World and the Peat's steeped through "Once there we set free all the villains from prison and directed them here."

"So you're the cause of this." Said Gus. Gus was about to attack Peat when he was teleported to Yen Sid's Study. The Sorcerer himself came down the stairs

"Yen Sid I never thought that I would meet you in person." said Gus "Yes I shall need your help to battle Maleficent and so I brought you here to ensure you

remain safe." "You need my help? Well I'll do what ever I can, Charge To Battle." "No I cannot fight myself, unfortunately."

"What why not?" "I have already made a trap that shall ensure that Maleficent and her lackies are, each, confined to one area of Wasteland. I am also

destroying her thorns which wrap around the projectors, though they and the statue shall remain where they are." "So your spread thinly as is. Well then I

shall simply aid Mickey..." "I'm sorry to say..." interrupted Yen Sid, showing the inside of Dark Beauty Castle.

Inside Oswald was in a cage hung from the ceiling and next to him, in another cage, was..."Mickey?! Oh no he's been captured. Well get another hero from

the Cartoon..." the image changed to a prison holding all the heroes of the cartoon world "I'm sorry to say that there is no one left in Wasteland or the

Cartoon World with the strength to stand up to Maleficent with or with out the brush." Gus in a panic said "Were doomed were all doomed were without

Oswald, without Mickey, without any hero. WERE DOOOOOOOMMED!"

"Not quite so. There may be no one in Wasteland or the Cartoon World to help but, with luck we might still be able to find a hero that can save us." "Who,

what where? Who is this person, Where can we find him, Why did I ask what?" "I do not know whom it shall be but where. That would be the Real World."

"The Real World?"

Disney Land, the Real World

"I can't believe that our school had the money to take us to Disney Land." said a boy around 14 years old "I can't believe they actually did it." said a girl the

same age "The Land of Dreams. Did you know Mickey Mouse wasn't Walt Disney's first great cartoon character, it was actually Oswald the Lucky Rabbit." said

a different boy the same age "Thanks for the useless info Toon Boy. Seriously aren't you to old for cartoons." said the first boy "And to young for those older

ones." said the girl "First stop calling me Toon Boy, if your going to use a nick name like that at least don't add boy to the end." the second boy said now in

his friends faces "Second there's no such thing as to old, and third your never to young for a classic."

"Yeah Mick for shame." said the girl turning on her other friend "What, Leanna, your the one who said he was to young, you hypocrite." responded Mick "All

is forgiven, Leanna." said Toon now holding Leanna's shoulders "Why, thank you Toon." responded Leanna with a bow. "Hypocrites, the both of you are

Hypocrites." Responded Mick in anger "Hypocrites are funny, Credits are not." said Leanna and Toon in a sing-song tone holding eachothers shoulder doing

the Can-Can. Short pause and then they all started laughing 'h-h-h-help' said a ghostly voice "huh" "What is it Toon." asked Leanna 'h-h-h-help' "You guys

hear a voice."

"No." Mick "Maybe it's ghosts." Leanna "No as far as I know the only ghosts are the ones in the hunted house and the Pirates of the Caribbean ride." "Those

aren't real right." Leanna "Of course not." Mick "Actually they might be, someone ash's were spread over the hunted house and at one time the skeletons in

the Caribbean ride were real in fact the skull over the bed still is."

T.V. Static 'We-e-need-your-h-help' said the voice, as Leanna is shivering in fear, "Now I know I heard something. It said it needs help." "I don't hear this

ghost but I say leave it be." Leanna "There's no such thing as ghost's. He probably watched so many cartoons that he's starting to imagine things" Mick.

While Mick and Leanna were talking Toon followed the ghostly voice and found himself in an abandoned part of the park.

There in the abandoned area he found an old T.V. sit having mostly static on it "What's an old T.V. doing here and..." looking closer he saw that it had no

cords or anything to power it "How is it working." Toon touched the screen and it rippled like water then something pulled him in and he started to fall down.

All around him was blue and green Toon screamed in fear and only stopped when he hit some sort of clear wall. He was pressed up against this wall as it

stretched as if he was being pushed, eventually it gave and he passed through but he was different in some way.

Yen Sid Foreshadowing Preview: Once flesh and blood now toon the boy finds himself in my study, as I had wanted. Though I am confident that he is the one with the power to stop Maleficent, he must be tested. What might the test be? Even I do not know, for it is the brush whom creates this test. Only the brush knows what the test it shall give to the boy shall be.


	3. Chapter 3

Epic World Chapter 3

Brush Test

Toon finally stopped falling, coming through a mirror, and on to the ground. "Oh, someone get the license of that, that, what ever that was." Toon got up and

saw himself in the mirror "Oh cool this thing must make a cartoon version of me... but how'd I get here and where is here." Toon looked around and said

"Wow this place looks like it came straight out of the T.V."

Toon went round a corner and found a table a tall chair next to it and a glass case with an odd blue hat with stars and a moon on it that was somehow

floating in the case "Wow this looks exactly like the hat from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice"" Toon looked around and saw no one then preceded to sneak over to

the hat looked around again "Well no ones around, and I'll make sure to take good care of it."

Toon lifted up the glass case and put it down next to the hat "Wow, I wonder how they're keeping this in the air." Toon carefully grabbed the hat and put it on.

Lost in the moment he began to wave his fingers around pretending to cast spells, and then he did.

A ball of light came out of one of his fingers and hit a broom closet. A broom came out sprouted arms (each one caring a bucket) and used it bristles as feet

to walk then another and another came out the same. "What the..." Toon was dumbstruck he couldn't believe what he was seeing and slapped himself to try

and wake up it didn't work so he did it again, and then one more time "I've gone crazy. Mick was right, I've watched to many cartoon's and now I've gone

crazy... Well I might as well enjoy it before I go to the crazy house but I have to wonder, why does a broom closet have this many brooms?"

Toon started to follow the brooms up the stairs and found a room with two fountains that they were getting water from. There was a ledge that the brooms

jumped twice to get to "Cool it's like a double jump from a video game Mick would love this." Toon preceded to double jump, like the brooms to the ledge and

found another mirror "I think I came out of that other one sooo, I think I'll go in this one, or was that I came the first and I'm going out this one... eh

whatever."

Toon jumped through the mirror and found himself in a glade "This is a surprise, I figured that I'd end up in some sort of cosmic scene like The Sorcerer's

Apprentice not a glade, but it does make me think "Fantasia" so I suppose it makes some since." After looking around a bit Toon soon found a brush floating

in mid are with it's own light on it "More floaty things "The Heavenly Brush" Said Toon jokingly, still not realizing that all of it is real.

Toon picked up "The Heavenly Brush", (Authors Note: Don't start calling it "The Heavenly Brush"... one more time "The Heavenly Brush") and started waving

it around, like a wand, as he walked. Further and further he went eventually he came to a less cheery place, that looked like a distorted version of the rest of

the glade "Well this place needs a little color, wish I could do something about that." Toon suddenly got an idea, looked at the brush and said "I wonder."

Toon waved the brush at th distorted glade and a blue liquid came out in a burst and the glade was magically filled in making it look like the rest "Whoa

thats... AWESOME." Toon went around filling in more and more of the glade but some of it was to far away to get with the bursts "How do I paint that in? Wait

"paint" why did that come to mind?" short pause to think "I guess I just unconsciously thought of I mean I am using a brush."

Toon had completely forgotten his previous thought of this not being real and is just enjoying him self. He thought hard on the same thought as the bursts

and created a blue stream that went further but eventually he ran out of paint "Guess it had to run out eventually." Some of the plants started moving out of

the way revealing yet another mirror but there was a chasm that he would not be able to get past "How do I, oh." Toon looked up and saw a distorted tree

branch.

Toon pointed the bush and, as he hoped, he was able to use the paint stream but it did nothing "What?" Toon tried again and again but it did nothing he

started to get frustrated and eventually he started spraying green instead of blue. It accidentally hit some painted part of the branch dissolving it and causing

it to fall just right to make a bridge.

"Wow so this thing doesn't just make new things but can destroy stuff too, cool." said Toon whom then preceded to walk to and go in to the mirror. Toon

found himself back in Yen Sid's study which, to his surprise, was NOT flooded "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, after all I didn't get that cosmic scene like I

was expecting. Still, I wonder who it didn't flood, with those brooms poring more and more water there should be water up to my knees."

"You have Yen Sid to thank for that." said the ghostly voice from before, only it was much clearer and wasn't ghostly. "Whose there?" asked Toon "I am..."

said Gremlin Gus as he came into Toon's view "Head Gremlin Gus at your service. Sorry but you won't be seeing Yen Sid un..." Toon cut him off by saying

"Thanks Gus for reminding me that I've gone completely crazy."

Gus's Comical (and ironic) Reality Check: "So you think your crazy." "How else do you explain all this." "Hmm, well if your crazy than you shouldn't fell pain and if you do it should snap you out right." "I don't think it works like that exactly, but thats probably pretty close to the truth." "Than this should wake you up." Gus pulls out a hammer and then hits Toon on the head "Are you awake?" "I think." "Did that hurt?" "Yes." "Are you crazy, by the way the answers no."


End file.
